What Makes you so different?
by Firefly-Crystal Tears
Summary: NarakuKagomeInuyasha. ‘I watch her with my eyes glued to her, how can she be so beautiful. And how can she love that hanyou so much. She’s an innocent and I do not deserve her. Goodbye. My Love.’ Really bad sum. Better then it sounds O.O Oneshot.


**Title: What Makes You So Different? **

**Rating: T **

**Summery: Naraku/Kagome/Inuyasha. 'I watch her with my eyes glued to her, how can she be so beautiful. And how can she love that hanyou so much. She's an innocent and I do not deserve her. Goodbye. My Love.' Really bad sum. **

**#Ohh oh yeah#**

'_Why am I watching the wench?'_ Naraku hated himself but he couldn't move his eyes away from Kanna's Mirror. The child watched her father/brother/master with a blank stare but inside the darkness which was her soul, she was wondered the same as the evil hanyou.

**# You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way#**

The Inu-Hanyou and her were fighting again, Naraku had long since found out about the well but forbade anyone from attacking it. He couldn't seem to destroy the only thing the wench was sure of.

**# You don't play after dark  
You light up my day#**

Naraku resisted the urge to chuckle as the hanyou was once more slammed into the ground by the miko. It amused him that such a small woman had such a power over a member of the second most power species in existence.

**# Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby that's why you've captured my heart#**

The miko swung on her heel, her small skirt flying up slightly making Naraku's eyes shot to her ass, like a magnet. He watched as she let out a small screech and stormed off into the forest.

#I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within#

Kanna's mirror followed her as she slowly slowed down her pace and wrap her arms around herself. She sighed and leant against a tree, staring at the sky, just beyond where Kanna's mirror was viewing from. Naraku let himself picture her looking at him with that longing look she was giving the sky.

# When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare#

He watched in disgust as the other hanyou appeared near the edge of where she was now sitting. She had wandered over to a nearby stream and let her feet rest in the cooling water.

"I'm Sorry Kagome" the hanyou said to her and she smiled sadly up at him, her eyes shinning with love towards him but as usual, he remained unseeing

'kagome, kagome, kagome' Naraku's head was filled with her name and he watched as she stood.

# What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me#

Where some woman would have began to scream and milk the argument for everything it was worth. She only smiled and kissed the hanyou's cheek.

"I forgive you N-Inuyasha" Naraku could have sworn she had started to say another name but the stutter was only slight so he shook it off.

# In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me#

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and began to lead her back to the camp; her hand lay limp in his for most of the time until just before they reached the others. She gave his hand a slight squeeze. Inuyasha glanced at her surprise and Naraku was planning ways to kill the hanyou for touching what he had claimed (only in his head) as his.

# You've got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)#

She giggled at the bright redness of her companion and he keh'ed and let go of her. Kagome, before she stepped into the firelight, glanced up. Her eyes seemed to join with some irresistible force and her eyes stared straight at Naraku, throught he mirror. She sighed and walked into camp, leaving a sad eyed hanyou behind.

# The material things  
Don't matter to me#

Naraku waited till nighttime before appearing at camp, his scent hidden. He covered the miko's bedding with flowers, unaware that Kagura and Kanna were watching through the mirror. He crouched near Kagome and stroked back a raven lock.

'your so beautiful, my kagome' he went to kiss her but heard Inuyasha stirring. He leapt into the sky and was gone before anyone could blink.

#So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all the you do#

Naraku let his eyes wandered over the slim form of the waking kagome, it was passed morning's first light before the group woke. Naraku could have snorted that they wouldn't find the shikon shards that way but since he wasn't doing anything to find them either, he said nothing to Kagure and Kanna who were standing with him.

Kagome yawned and gasped, she looked all the flowers surrounding her.

"oh my" she whispered and Inuyasha glared as she found a note. He didn't give them to her, so he was jealous.

'I know Inuyasha didn't do this' she thought as she read the note

**# And I wanna take this chance to say to you#**

_Kagome,_

_I can not approach as I long too, _

_So I will court you for a distance._

_I want you to know, _

_That no matter what happens and if,_

_We never meet or you never love me back,_

_That I will love you forever,_

_And that I promise,_

_No harm will befall you while I still live,_

_With eternal love and forever faithfulness,_

_Your Secret admirer_

**#What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me#**

Kagome's eyes misted and Naraku frowned, had she not liked the flowers? Kagura just rolled her eyes at her masters …guyness!

"Oh my" kagome repeated, fingering a red rose that laid next to her hand.

"Who are they from, Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked as she rolled up her bedding, having watched kagome since she had began to read the note.

"From my secret admirer. Oh my. I have a secret admirer" She practically squealed the last sentence and Sango and Miroku smiled in amusement at her childishness, While Naraku managed a small relieved sigh before fading back to nothing but blankness on his face.

**#You don't know how you've touched my life**  
**Oh there's so many ways, I just can't describe#**

Naraku watched her for the rest of the day, as she took the flowers to the nearby village and gave them to the children and adults, one flower per person but she kept that one red rose, tucking it into her hair, behind her ear. Naraku smiled because Kagura had left but Kanna remained. Kagura would tease or continue to annoy Naraku about the smile but Kanna only let her own lips form a small smile.

'_Now, my beautiful angel. I will be with you even after I leave this earth.' _

**#you taught me what love is supposed to be**

**It's all the little things that made you beautiful to me#**

That night, While the camp lay asleep, Kagome sat amoungst the trees, staring at the sky while he only watched her. He sighed and clenched his heart, it hurt so bad but he knew this was the right thing to do. 'Goodbye, My love' This was his final attempt to prove, that she had changed him.

**#What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me#**

Kagome's eyes shot opened in the morning, she had dozed in the tree.

"GUYS! HURRY! I sense Naraku!" she yelled and scrambled down from the tree. The gang was up before her feet touched the ground. They took off towards to where kagome felt the energy of the dark hanyou. But all they found was, a deserted castle. They looked around and soon came across a shrine, Naraku's dead body lying on the sacrifice table. A note attached. Kagome reached forward with shaky hands.

**#Everything in you is beautiful  
Love you give shines right through me#  
**

_To my only true love, _

_This is my last attempt to show that I love you. _

_My dearest Kagome, You were so innocent when I met you, _

_So beautiful. First I must admit to you, You are nothing like Kikyo. _

_You are you and the you you are, is so beautiful._

_Look beyond the sacrifice table, You will find the last of the shikon shards,_

_Untouched by a curse and untouched by me. _

_This is my Goodbye and my love note._

_With my Adoring love, and my Promised faithfulness,_

_Your Secret admirer,_

_Naraku _

_Goodbye._

Kagome couldn't speak, he had loved her. He still loved her. She reached up and touched the rose, feeling it silken petals_. 'Goodbye, Naraku. I'm sorry your love wasn't returned. May your soul rest in peace. And thank you, for seeing me as me'_

She closed her eyes and felt his arms around her, holding her and saying goodbye. She stood there in silence before moving forward, the other still confused, she reached around Naraku's lifeless corpse and took the half of the shikon no tama.

"Its over." She whispered, but everyone heard. "Our quest is complete…." But it wasn't a welcome feeling. Because something felt missing…..

**# Everything in you is beautiful  
Beautiful to me (to me)#**

A/N: It is up to you, to guess what the missing thing is… I hope you enjoyed reading this. 


End file.
